regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Homeward Bound Episode 03
Recap Investigating the Scrag Holes The Group is now Kel William Marshal, Grimes, Zarrah & her 6 Gnoll Pups, Nimrod, and the 8 Sled Dogs. The party set out from the Gnoll Woods and search for Scrag Caves to loot. The Gnoll Pups ride the Sled Dogs like Wolves. The party travel to the mountains the west of them. It is a solumn walk in the darkness. The group eventually find the Scrag Cave Entrance. The party journey inside. After a long walk down the long straight tunnel, they find solid hardened molten rock blocking the path. The eruption of that Volcano had filled the Scrag Tunnel entirely. Grimes tries crawling forward, but can't make much progress. The gem of true seeing doesn't reveal anything new. The party leave the tunnel the way they came in. They journey southwards in the eternal night to the next Scrag Hole, the one that Grimes and Dragged the unconscious Kel William. The party journey into this Scrag Hole but find some distance down the tunnel that the path ahead has been filled in by harden lava. Kel William Marshal despairs that the Void Orb could be destroyed. The group next check onward to the Tomb of the King. The place is much as they left it. Only Grimes and William head inside and find traps work the same. The two search around the tomb and find nothing has changed. They arrive in the King's Chamber and find the Flaming Sphere is gone. Kel William spots some Caldonian writing on the ground. William and Grimes manage to translate some of it. It describes who is in the tomb and something about an Eternal War. Kel William disturbs one of the cursed graves and a Wrath comes out. The Wrath attacks William, but he strikes down the creature, "killing" it. The spirits and the undead beings were transported along with the rest of Caldonia. Heading back North Kel Willam and Grimes leave the tomb and work out their next plan. They decide to go to New Haven to look for a ship to leave Caldonia on. Grimes will check Frostbite's Dragon Lair on the way to New Haven. After a long journey they return to Frostbites Prints north of Nimrod's Woods. They backtrack the Dragon Prints and it leads into the mountains. Grimes heads into the mountains on foot alone, while the others head on to New Haven. Nimrod misunderstands the situation and thinks Grimes has died when Kel William returns to the group alone. Grimes climbs into the mountains. and follows the Dragon Tracks for maybe days. He arrives at a cave. Grimes explores the cave and comes across the dragon horde. Over 100,000 gold worth of coins & gems, as well as magical items, a magic gold ring with 3 gems (sapphire, emerald, ruby). Grimes finds a bag of holding, containing some coins and a half-drunken potion. Grimes puts the magical items into the bag. He touches the magical bag with a magical glove, making the bag of holding stop working. After a while the magic returns to the bag. After reloading the bag, including the gloves this time, Grimes leaves the cave, leaving a barrel with never-ending ale behind in the cave. Grimes on the way down the mountain falls down and hurts himself badly, using his tumbling and his phase dagger to reduce the damage to prevent his death. He sleeps for many "days" to heal up. Dregging in New Haven Kel William and the others arrive in New Haven. The town is much like it was last time William was here. He finds a sailing boat sunk in the harbor. William pantomimes pulling the boat out and manages to communicate to Nimrod and Zarrah to help tie ropes to the sunken boat and slowly haul the ship out of the water. William, using the knowledge from a Great-Grandfather who was a Shipwright, patches up the 2 breaches in the hull of the fishing boat. Afterwards William celebrates win one of the abandoned taverns in the village with Zarrah and Nimrod. By the time Grimes arrives in New Haven, Kel William has fixed the rigging and the sails for the Fishing Boat. William greets Grimes. Nimrod is overjoyed to see Grimes is alive. Grimes hands over a magical harpoon to William. Grimes also reveals some magic wands that only wizards & bards can use. A staff. Grimes reveals the mithril runeblade. He then gives the Dagger of Velthara to Zarrah. Zarrah recounts how Velthara will gift out sacred weapons like this given out to her followers, and holds enemies in place so vengeance can be given upon them. Nimrod wants to brings along his Kobold cousin-wife, Mogwog onto the boat. Grimes goes with Nimrod to collect Mogwog from Nimrod's Tribe in the forest to the south. At the tribe, Grumpkin says that Nimrod and Mogwog can't go. Grimes gives Grumpkin a ring with gems on it, and Grumpkin allows them to leave. On the way back to New Haven, Grimes spots some flash of lights to the south-west, heading towards the Kobold Forest. Grimes, Nimrod and Mogwog keep going onward to New Haven. Setting Sail With everyone in New Haven, they get ready to set sail on the fishing ship. After eveyone gets on the ship, they navigates towards the cone of stars on the horizon. There is no wind, so Kel Marshal, Zarah and Grimes row the boat. The sail and sail for what feels like an eternity. William feels exerted while rowing, but not ever fatigued. Some time into the ocean, Grimes fires a magical bolt out and sees the ocean is filled with eels. William kills an eel with his harpoon, and the dead eel dispates. The water around the fishing boat begins to froth as the eels come to the surface. Grimes and William row hard to get away. The Eels follow the ship, screeching. For days and days they row and the eels follow. One day they spot a flare of light towards the horizon. The continue rowing and eventually there is another gout of light. The closer they get, the clear what they are seeing. An volcano erupting on a pattern. The only Volcano in Arcadia that Grimes and William know of is on Embershore, in the Shallow Sea, north of Drekis and South of Akuba. The land ahead can't be Arcadia. Demonic Landfall The closer they get, the new screeching tones they hear anead of them from multiple directions. As they get closer to the "land" the see sheer black cliffs. The Volcano is inland some distance. The group sail the fishing boat westward. They eventually each a "beach" covered in Demonic Flesh. The group make landfall. An eyeball opens up in a nearby mound and looks at them. William stabs the eyeball. The group head inland. In the horizon there are intermittent flashes of light that no source can be determined. They find a gully, a sort of fleshy road, with bony protrusions along the edge of the path. William uses his magic sword and rips though the flesh and finds solid normal ground below it. by Matthew Burger]] Down the path are a group of 5 Warrior Demons ahead of them, just without heavy armor the ones at the Lighthouse had. Battle is joined. Zarrah, William and Grimes fight with the Demons. The Kobolds hold the dogs and the Gnoll Pups back. Zarrah, William and Grimes win the battle, barely surviving. The group retreat back to the fishing boat and row it out to sea to rest and heal up. Experience 27500 Exp Each (not including Prime Requisite Bonus) Category:Homeward Bound Episodes